Social network services specialized in photo sharing are widely used worldwide. A user can take a picture using a camera equipped with his/her phone or tablet, apply a digital filter effect or modification to the picture using a photo taking/sharing application or program, and share an embellished picture (i.e., the picture to which the digital filter effect or modification is applied) on a variety of social networking services such as, for example, Facebook®, Twitter®, Instagram®, Flickr®, Tumblr®, Foursquare®, etc.